


Why Don't You Believe Me?

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Series: The Butler Did It [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Death is mentioned only, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: DI is grumpy at his boyfriend.
Relationships: DI/E
Series: The Butler Did It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167293





	Why Don't You Believe Me?

DI was sitting on their old run down couch. Their house was old and the couch was comfortable. So it was worn down but he liked it. E was in the kitchen mixing the batter for dessert.

“Why don't you believe me about the ghost?” DI whined.

E rolled his eyes. “They don't exist. I’ve told you before when you asked the first time. I think you might need a break.”

“Aardbei was there as a ghost!”

“Look, I miss her, I do, but I don't believe that she became a ghost.”

DI mumbled to himself. E sighed in exasperation. He walked over to DI and gently kissed him on the lips.

“Take a break. I think it might help.”

“I know what I saw. I don't get why you can't even believe me for a little. _Fine.”_ DI pouted while E went back to the food.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Eggbert is not a reference. When first making the character they were referred to as E and only E. Eggbert was the first name that came to mind.


End file.
